fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Turniej Fanclubu: Noworoczny Deathmatch
Wojownicy zmierzyli się wzrokiem, oceniając broń i poziom zagrożenia. Szykowało się starcie tytanów, zwycięzców i pokonanych. I jeszcze innych. Maru. Vox. Arctica. Mugetsu. Ksarel. Haaxar. Raworb. Carnifex. Tharan. Hiosh. Mitux. Vox i Arctica razem rzucili się na Maru. Carnifex z rykiem zaatakował Ksarela. Tharan i Haaxar skonfrontowali się z Raworbem i Hioshem. Mugetsu stanął naprzeciw Mituxa. Toa Ziemi przyjął strumień dźwięku na swój gruby pancerz, a lodowe sople odbiły się od niego nie wyrządzając najmniejszej szkody. Wojownik poruszał się szybciej, niż zakładali przeciwnicy. Dużo szybciej. Vox w ostatniej chwili aktywował Kanohi Hau i tym razem to Bliźniacze Ostrza odbiły się w wyniku bezskutecznego ataku. Jednocześnie Arctica zachodziła informatora z Wysp Żywiołowych od tyłu. Maru, nagle, odwrócił się i cisnął w Toa jednym ze swoich mieczy. Jednocześnie ziemia pod stopami Voxa zadrżała i uformowała się z niej ręka, która złapała Toa Dźwięku, uniosła wysoko w powietrze i zaczęła miotać nim na wszystkie strony. Toa Lodu uniknęła ostrza i z całych sił uderzyła w przeciwnika lodowym podmuchem. Zbroja Maru najpierw pokryła się szronem, a po chwili Toa zmienił się w bryłę lodu. W tym samym czasie Voxowi udało się zetrzeć ziemną rękę na pył z pomocą dźwiękowych fal. Gdy tylko wojownik z Neitu wylądował na nogach, zaczął zbierać energię do rozbicia lodowego sopla i tkwiącego w nim Toa Ziemi na drobniutkie kryształy. Miecz wyrzucony przez Maru ze świstem przeciął powietrze, przy okazji raniąc Arcitcę i rotując, wbił się w lodowe więzienie. Informator użył swojej maski i zaledwie kilkoma ruchami ramion uwolnił się z lodu, akurat by trafić na atak dźwiękowy Voxa. Zdołał jedynie się pochylić i część ataku uderzyła również w Arcticę, odrzucając na kilka bio. Maru wciąż tkwił w tym samym miejscu. Toa Dźwięku krzyknął, zszokowany. Chwycił miecz i rzucił się wściekle na powstającego z ziemi wojownika. Maru w ostatnim momencie zablokował cios z góry, wciąż znajdując się w półuklęku. To dało mu czas by wstać i przejść do kontrataku. Jednocześnie kilka ziemnych głazów rozbiło się wprost na ogłuszonej Toa Lodu, pozbawiając ją przytomności. Tharan uniknął kolejnego piwnego bąbla i przyskoczył do Raworba. Toa Piwa w ostatniej chwili uchylił się przed buzdyganem i w odpowiedzi wypuścił z rąk dwa strumienie swojego żywiołu, wprost w oczy przeciwnika. Toa-zbrodniarz krzyknął, wypuszczając broń obuchową i łapiąc się za twarz. Raworb, wykorzystując sytuację, chwycił jego buzdygan i grzmotnął nim Tharana w ramię. Nasączone trucizną kolce przebiły pancerz oraz tkankę i toksyczna substancja dostała się do krwioobiegu. Toa miał tylko chwilę, by wygrać starcie, nim trucizna go spowolni na tyle, że przeciwnik zdoła go uśmiercić. Nie zdążył. Rhotuka Losowej Przemiany wystrzelony przez Ksarela w biegnącego na niego i wymachującego toporem Carnifexa nie trafił w ślepego Skakdi. Zamiast tego uderzył wprost w plecy Toa Piwa. Raworb krzyknął, zmieniając się w wysokiego na cztery bio potwora. Co ciekawe, na końcu jego prawej ręki, zamiast dłoni tkwiło… - Wiertło? Znowu? – mruknął z niedowierzaniem Vortixx, wycofując się od zmutowanego Toa i już wypuszczając kolejną strzałę w Carnifexa. Haaxar cisnął w Hiosha swoim lodowym sztyletem, ale ten skruszył broń swoją lancą i wystrzelił z dłoni uformowane z cienia kolce, które minęły Armexianina o włos. Gdyby wojownik nie wykonał karkołomnego skoku, byłoby po nim. Haaxar chwycił dwa haki i przeszedł do walki w zwarciu. Jednak zablokował cios z góry trzymając poziomo swą broń. Haki zaczepiły się o oręż przeciwnika i dało to Hioshowi czas na użycie mocy Żelaza. Armexianin w jednej chwili uniósł się w powietrze i po chwili uderzył o podłoże, a następnie pomknął w tył, ryjąc o ziemię. Potem zrobił beczkę w powietrzu i grzmotnął o kilka drzew, aż wreszcie uderzył plecami w pobliski głaz, pozostawiając na nim pajęczynę pęknięć. Ku ogromnemu zaskoczeniu Hiosha, Armexianin po chwili wstał i chwiejnym krokiem ruszył ku przeciwnikowi, omijając siłujących się Mugetsu i Mituxa. Vox, zszokowany, w ostatniej chwili zobaczył wypuszczoną przez spanikowanego Hiosha rękę cienia, która złapała go i zaczęła miotać po polu bitwy we wszystkie strony, nokautując Maru, trafiając w potwora-Raworba, zmiatając z nóg Carnifexa, by wreszcie skonfrontować się z niezniszczalnym Armexianinem. Przerażona Arctica obserwowała jak kontrolowana przez Hiosha cienista łapa trzymająca jej ukochanego za nogi uderza nim w Haaxara. Nawet Tharan, który złapał „wiertniczą rękę” Raworba za nadgarstek i używając całej mocy Kanohi Pakari starał się nie trafić pod wirujący wściekle oręż odwrócił wzrok, by ujrzeć jak Armexianin zostaje przerobiony na miazgę. Niestety, Hiosh zapomniał się podczas używania mocy cienia i wytworzona przez niego ręka niechcący Voxa również zmieniła w krwawą plamę i gdy rozwiała się, z nieba zaczęły spadać krople krwi i rozerwane kawałki ciała Toa Dźwięku. Arctica krzyknęła przepełniona żalem, jednocześnie zbierając moc do uwolnienia jej w postaci Nova Blastu. Zważywszy na obrażenia, jakie otrzymała, mógł on skończyć się jej śmiercią. Tharan jako pierwszy zauważył na co się zanosi. Puścił Raworba i uskoczył przed jego wiertłem, w locie chwycił buzdygan i zaczął biec w kierunku oszalałej Toa Lodu. Rzucił w nią swoją bronią; buzdygan trafił prosto w twarz, zrzucając z niej maskę Kanohi. Arctica zdekoncentrowała się, dając Tharanowi czas na zwalenie się na nią z krzykiem. Toa momentalnie zaczął okładać leżącą pięściami po twarzy, wykorzystując moc Pakari i stopniowo zmieniając głowę Toa Lodu w papkę. Gdy wstał, zobaczył spadające na niego wiertło. Zamknął oczy, zrezygnowany, lecz atak nie nastąpił. Wojownik otworzył oczy i zobaczył Maru trzymającego Raworba za rękę, nie pozwalając mu zmiażdżyć Tharana. Toa-zbrodniarz stanął obok informatora i pomógł mu utrzymać ciężar zmutowanego Toa Piwa. Carnifex ruszył biegiem ku Raworbowi. W pewnym momencie wybił się i wskoczył na mutanta. Wspiął mu się na głowę i ponownie podskoczył, unosząc topór do straszliwego cięcia. Raworb chwycił go wolną ręką i wbił w ziemię, z tryumfalnym krzykiem. Mitux i Mugetsu przerwali wymianę ciosów w walce wręcz i dołączyli do pozostałych. Toa Ognia wycelował ręce w Raworba i wypuścił z dłoni strumień płomieni wprost w mordę przemienionego Toa Piwa. Jednocześnie Toa Plazmy cisnął kulami uformowanymi ze swojego żywiołu w kolana potwora. Ksarel skoczył, wybijając się od głowy Mugetsu, wykonał w powietrzu salto, w locie wypuszczając Rhotuka. Gdy wylądował miękko na ziemi, od razu zrobił piruet równolegle do podłoża, unikając wylewającego się pod ogromnym ciśnieniem z ust Raworba strumienia piwa. Zmniejszający Rhotuka trafił wprost w głowę potwora, który po chwili skurczył się do rozmiarów niewielkiego kamienia. Wściekły Maru nadepnął go i rozgniótł jak robaka, kończąc żywot Toa-barmana. Po czym uderzył pięścią w brzuch niespodziewającego się Tharana. Wzmocniony Pakari atak uszkodził organy wewnętrzne i wypchnął Armexianinowi powietrze z płuc. Tharan po chwili odpowiedział ciosem za cios, celując w udo informatora. Rozległ się trzask łamanej kości i Maru upadł, trzymając się za uszkodzoną kończynę. Ostrza Mugetsu i Mituxa ponownie znalazły się w zwarciu. Toa Plazmy zaatakował ukrytym sztyletem; broń przebiła pancerz Toa Ognia i utkwiła w jego boku. Mugetsu syknął, cofając się o krok i zacisnął palce mocniej na rękojeści. Wykonał zwód z prawej, po czym wyprowadził zdradzieckie cięcie od dołu. Mitux sparował, zawirował, i ciął przeciwnika przez plecy. Ten jednak zdołał się obrócić i miecze zderzyły się. Mugetsu naparł na przeciwnika i zaczęli się siłować. Toa Ognia po chwili odskoczył, a Mitux poleciał do przodu. Mugetsu ciął ostrzem w udo oponenta; nie wiele brakowało a trafiłby w tętnicę. Mitux zachwiał się i po chwili wzleciał wysoko w górę. Mugetsu oniemiał i mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, zirytowany. Odwrócił się. Powstający Carnifex prychnął. Jego prawa ręka była wykrzywiona pod dziwnym kątem, a on sam widocznie kulał. Mugetsu uśmiechnął się. Podskoczył do przeciwnika i wypuścił z miecza falę ognia, która ogarnęła Mrocznego Łowcę. Tylko po to, by zostać przez niego wchłonięta. Teraz to Skakdi się uśmiechnął, bardzo, ale to bardzo niepokojąco. Złapał Toa Ognia jedną ręką za szyję i jakby od niechcenia skręcił mu kark. Kat w ostatniej chyli uchylił się przed strzałą Ksarela. I momentalnie odpowiedział własnym Rhotuka. Vortixx krzyknął, gdy jego oczy oślepły. Wypuścił z ręki łuk, teraz już kompletnie bezużyteczny. Carnifex już był przy nim, żądny zemsty. Pięść Skakdi powaliła Mrocznego Łowcę najemnika, który zdołał wypuścić protostalową strzałkę prosto w twarz przeciwnika. Trafiła w oko. Mroczny Łowca uśmiechnął się. Ksarel sięgnął po swój sztylet i gdy już chciał pchnąć Kata w brzuch, ten złapał go za nadgarstek i zacisnął palce. Rozległ się chrupot miażdżonych kości. Krzyk Ksarela był najsłodszym dźwiękiem, jaki Carnifex kiedykolwiek słyszał. A potem poczuł, jak jego ciało przestaje go słuchać. Następnie uniósł się w powietrze i wygiął w tył. Krzyknął. Vortixx odzyskał wzrok szybciej, niż przewidywał. Obraz wciąż był zamazany, ale najemnik zdołał dostrzec lewitującego i ryczącego z bólu Skakdi. Ku jego przerażeniu, po chwili sam uniósł się w powietrze. - Wy prymitywne kreatury. Widziałem rzeczy o jakich wam się nie śniło. Dokonałem czynów, przy których legendy stają się karczemnymi opowiastkami pijanych w sztok Matoranów. Pokonywałem istoty dysponujące potęgą przekraczającą wasze wyobrażenie. Wy taką mocą nie dysponujecie. Nie macie dostarczającej wiedzy, by mnie pokonać. Hiosh zakończył przemowę i pstryknął palcami. Krzyczący wojownicy złamali się jak suche gałązki, z obrzydliwym trzaskiem. Potem upadli na ziemię, z przerwanymi kręgosłupami. - Zostało wam jakieś dwadzieścia sekund życia. Ksarel upadł tak, że doskonale widział Hiosha. - Piętnaście. Vortixx doskonale wiedział, co się zaraz stanie. Sam nieraz zadawał swoim ofiarom podobną śmierć. - Dziesięć. Hiosh uniósł głowę, słysząc odgłos spadającej kuli plazmy. W tym samym momencie spadająca kula plazmy rozbryznęła się na jego twarzy, wypalając oczy i wpadając do ust. Krzyk uwiązł w płonącym żywym ogniem gardle. Mitux wylądował na ziemi i przebił pierś Hiosha swoją szablą. Trafił prosto w światełko sercowe i dalej, w samo serce. I natychmiast poderwał się do lotu, ledwo unikając wybuchu energii połączonych żywiołów cienia i żelaza. Ksarel zamknął oczy. Jedna sekunda. Ciemność. Kategoria:Walki Turnieju FB Kategoria:Wikia Kategoria:Speciale Turnieju FB